Demeter's Family
by Becca the Great
Summary: Lil' Munkustraps and Demeters are running around and Macavity wants revenge. A fun, quick little read for those DemMunk fans out there


Demeter's Family  
  
This is my first Cats Fan fic so I want your input! E-meow me at penmaster63@yahoo.com. I WANT YOUR INPUT!!!!! Every now and then you will see * and then some comments of my own* don't minds these too much they're for you readers. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!( If you like this one I got more on the way and check out Bombalurina's Kittens by Bombalurina Jellicle at fanfiction.net)  
  
Demeter sighed contently. She and Munkustrap had mated 2 months before. She hadn't told anyone yet, but Bombalurina and Rumpleteazer ( her two best friends) were coming over soon. Just to talk, idle chit-chat. She would ask them to go to Jennyanydots and Jellyolrum's to ask the two older queens a question. As scheduled Bomb and Teazer came.  
  
"Hello," Demeter said calmly to them.  
  
"Hi!" Bomb called.  
  
"'ello" Teazer said in her heavy cockney accented voice. Demeter loved her accent! It was so different from the usual English accents. Diversity was fine by Dem.  
  
" I have to go to Jenny's will you two lovely queens join me?" Dem playfully remarked.  
  
" Teazer and I would love to join a lovely queen such as yourself on the grand adventure!" Bomb said with mock seriousness. They three burst out laughing. An adventure to Jenny's which was just across the Junkyard.  
  
"What's so funny?" came a cockney accented voice like Teazer's only male. Mungojerrie and just come out of the pipe next to Demeter and Munkustrap's place where the queens now sat giggling.  
  
" Nothing o partner in crime." Teazer said nuzzling the goofy thief. He purred happily.  
  
" We were just about to go to Jenny's." Bomb informed the striped tom.  
  
" For what?" he asked," nothin wrong I hope."  
  
"Oh no!" Demeter smiled," no something is very right." They all looked at her, puzzled.  
  
" I think I'm pregnant." she whispered still smiling.  
  
There was a series of gasps and Ohs.  
  
"Congrats!" from Mungo.  
  
" Wonderful!" cried Teazer with a look at Mungo.  
  
" Let's go to Jenny's right now and make sure!" gasped Bomb. They raced toward Jenny's . Mungo got there first.  
  
" Damn you, where are your manners?" Teazer said.  
  
" Yeah ladies first!" Bomb said smiling seducsivly while maintaining a look of indignity.  
  
Jennyanydots and Jellyolrum entered the room. When the younger Jellicles spotted the two matrons they all started talking at once.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Jenny bellowed over all the noise, that shut them up they had never heard Jenny raise her voice before* not counting during her song in the Jellicle ball*," now what happened Demeter?" she asked turning to face the golden tabby.  
  
" I think I'm pregnant." Demeter answered softly.  
  
"Really!" came a voice from the door that Dem recognized at once. It was Munkustrap. She ran to her silver tabby and hugged him tightly.  
  
" I hope so." she whispered in his ear.  
  
Jenny then bent down to listen for heartbeats.  
  
********************** 3 a.m. the next morning****************************  
  
Demeter sat in her bed very pleased with herself. They had found out that there were 5 healthy kittens inside of her. After they were out of Jenny's and Jelly's the queens hugged and so did the toms. They had a party which ran very late * if 2 o'clock is late to you* all three couples had sang and danced and acted like kittens.( Tugger had joined them) It was a lot of fun! Dem, Bomb and Teazer had done a slightly different version of Macavity, much to the toms enjoyment.  
  
Demeter laugh silently at the memories. She looked over to the curled up silver tom at her side and felt a rush of love toward the snoring tabby. She bent down to kiss him good night but he got her first. The big faker! Dem thought outraged yet laughing. They kissed passionately for a while. then went to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
Demeter's dreams were very disturbing. She saw Munku fighting Macavity * extremely evil yet sexy ginger cat* She want to go help her mate but she was chained to the wall. She pulled with all her strength but to no avail. She was watching her love of her life die when she awoke gasping as though she had just run a mile.  
  
Munku bolted up too. * alert as always*  
  
" What is it?" he asked holding her in his strong, comforting arms.  
  
"Nothing," she answered him," it was just a dream, go back to sleep," she finish while cuddling into his fur.  
  
*********************4 months later************************************  
  
"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS MUNKUSTRAP!!!!!!" Dem yelled at the top of her lungs while in the middle of labor. The Jellicle being yelled at was pacing the door of the den where his love was in pain. Like all fathers-to-be before him was extremely nervous.What if she dies?What will I do with out her?* he would be there with her if it didn't go against tradition* He asked himself totally losing his common sense. Jenny and Jelly had never yet lost a queen- in-labor and weren't about to start. And besides, Bombalurina and Rumpleteazer were down there and they wouldn't let Dem give up.  
  
YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!! I HATE YOU!!!! OWWWWWWWW!!!! More yells from the den. One last piteous moan and then silence. Footsteps. The door now opened to reveal a pale Bomba.  
  
" Is she alright?" Munku asked her, trying * and failing* to keep his cool.  
  
" Come see for yourself." was all she said.  
  
He ran down the stairs and into the room where Dem was. There the queen was looking extremely exhausted but pleased with herself surrounded by five beautiful kittens. Two toms and three queens. The two toms looked like Munku only with Dem's markings and the three queens looked like Dem only with Munku's markings, except for the youngest queen, she was silver with a mixture of both her parents' markings. Munku could tell right away she was going to be a beauty.  
  
" What should we call them?" Demeter asked weakly.  
  
" The first male we should call... Bilberry, the next male is ... Socrates.. the first two females are Hope and Faith and the last one is Aphrodite."  
  
"Then those are their names," Dem said finality in her tone and passed out from sheer exhaustion.  
  
Munkustrap never left his mate's side once. * Well only to wait on her hand and foot , much to her disagreement* They had many visitors. *To name a few* Alonzo and Cassandra, Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots,Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer* they brought the kittens a stolen human baby rattle and came at least 20 times* Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger were there almost 24/7( Bomb and her kitten Adonis anyway) The kitten troupe * as Dem called Etcertra, Electra, Jemima and Victoria* popped in too. Misto came by and did some magic tricks for the still-blind kittens * they're true Jellicles already!* Pouncival, Plato, Tumblebrutus and Admeteus came to see the new kittens too. Pouncial was very well behaved.* He didn't even try to kill one of them* Old Deuteronomy came with Gus and Jellyolrum to congratulate the happy pair. * This is only half the list* Munku was near bursting with pride. But the Jellicles weren't the only ones to have heard of the births.  
  
" Report!" Macavity said dangerously to his head heanchcat as if daring him to lie.  
  
" Demeter had 5 kittens," came the reply from the shadows.  
  
" I know that you idiot!" Macavity spat," I meant what condition is she in?"  
  
" Very weak from the birth but her mate never leaves her side if he does then your ginger fire is with her."  
  
"DAMN that will complicate things," Macavity finished in a whisper," any others?"  
  
" No."  
  
"Excellent," Macavity was now in a very good mood.  
  
*********************5 months later************************************  
  
That night Macavity himself and two of his best agents came into the Jellicle Junkyard. His evil plan in full swing. All of the Jellicles were fast asleep* as he always seemed to be*. He found Munku, Dem and their kittens curled up, cuddling. Bomb and her kitten Adonis were asleep on a made-up bed right beside them. Perfect! * purrrfect more like it* the Napoleon of crime thought to himself. He slipped in and made no sound at all. He crept slowly toward the bundles of fur * did I mention silently?* The kittens were easy all he had to do was put them, gently, in a sack. * it's amazing how gentle he could be, I MEAN I wouldn't know!* He handed the bundle to one of his agents and then drugged Demeter and Bombalurina.* Can you imagine Bomb as a mom? creepy! no offense to any of you Bomb fans out there! You love me...* (Shut up Dem...) --- *that came from my friend Bomba herself... duh... anything in brackets is her... anyway* He grabbed Demeter and handed Bombalurina to his other agent . Munkustrap never stirred while his family and friends were swept into the night by figures that were now just a silhouette on the horizon. * I guess he's not-so-alert anymore* (HA!)  
  
In the morning he stretched, then went to hug Dem and tell her how much he loves her just like every morning but she wasn't there. He wasn't too worried, she had probably taken the kittens out to play with Bomb. It had happened a few times before now. he rolled onto his back think about his life in general. How great a mate he had, his kittens were getting along pretty well* what do you expect a perfect family?* and he had the best of friends a tom could ask for his life was in top condition. * the kittens had now form they're own personalities here they are: Bilberry: turning out very much like his father only more serious (no! More serious than Munku?)* SHUT UP!* and has taken the responsibility to look after his family.  
  
Socrates: a little piece of hell, he gets into more scrapes than Pouncival, he likes to. (I like Sock... he takes after his aunty Bomb... hee hee) Hope: a very beautiful kitten, kind heart also very forgiving e.g. if Socrates gets them all into trouble she'll be the first to forgive him. Faith: she has faith that everyone even Macavity is not all bad. (she obviously hasn't met him... well he isn't all that bad at everything...) Aphrodite: very cautious like her mom, full of life and was sometimes flirtatious* weird as that sounds coming for Munk and Dem* Adonis: alot like Tugger and Bomb only double the flirt meter.* no surprise there!* (Damn straight) sometimes quite and out of the way* HOLY CRAP!!! CALL THE NEWS CREW!!!!!* (Ditto... what is up with that?) loves being the center of attention.* (I wonder where he gets that from... blink blink) Munku got up and sighed then went look for them. He asked everyone from Old Deuteronomy to Jemima but no one had seen any of them since the day before. Now he was worried. He checked all of the usual spots. He alerted Tugger and they double checked all of the spots* including the unusual ones* Munk and Tugger raced back to the den Munk in front with Tugger right on his tail. Literally!  
  
" Get off my tail!" Munk said wincing.  
  
" Sorry! At least it wasn't the old pride and joy!" (Ha, that's my man... always thinking with his-) * UHHH shut up too much info!* Tugger said jumping off Munk's tail while trying to lighten the mood with his sick humor. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had joined them in their search. They started sniffing around the den for any unusual scents. they found Macavity's scent right outside of the window from which he had entered and escaped from.  
  
" Shit!" Tugger swore.  
  
" Nooooo!" Munku moaned. They bounded off once they had gathered a search party of Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, Plato , Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Off they headed toward Macavity's lair.*They've had several dealings with him and know where to find his lair he was too lazy to move it.*  
  
********************************************************************  
  
When they catnapped had awoke they found they were in Macavity's privet chambers.  
  
" Mom, where are we?" Adonis asked his mom, Bomb. Her only answer was a growl.  
  
" Where are we mom?" Socrates asked his mother.  
  
" Macavity's lair." she said dangerously. She may be scared when she got catnapped, but nobody* I repeat nobody!* messed with her kittens.  
  
" Bomb, let's go find our host."  
  
" I get first swipe."  
  
" Only if you get to him first."  
  
" Adonis you stay here and watch for your father," Bomb said shortly starting off towards the door.  
  
" Yes mom," he replied sounding very disappointed. With that Bomb and Dem left to find the bastard who dare catnap their kittens. Bilberry immediately took charge.  
  
"Ok, Adonis, you watch the window, Hope, Faith you two watch that door and Aphrodite and I'll watch that door any sign of either of our fathers yell." he finished with authority sounding very much like his father in a time of crisis.  
  
" What about me?" Socrates asked rather indignant.  
  
" You go over there with Adonis." he said pointing to the window and turning to face the door.  
  
Adonis rolled his eyes. he liked the kitten well enough but he was a bit of a pest and could be really annoying.* especially when he was trying to start his own fan club of kittens like father like son!* Socrates didn't look too happy either. He thought Adonis was just a- good -for- nothing -pretty- boy where the only thing he could do was flirt with his sisters.* not that he cared, much*  
  
" Why can't I patrol the halls and fight off the evil heanchcats?" Socrates whined.  
  
" For two main reasons, one you couldn't put up a good fight if your life depended on it and two mom would kill me if she found out , supposing ofcorse that you lived the fight." Bilberry finished once again looking back down the hall for signs of his father or Uncle Tugger. Socrates gave him one last evil look, stuck out his tongue and turned to watch for any signs of being rescued.  
  
Bomb and Dem had their ears pricked for any sounds. When they found Macavity they were just about to pounce when two henchcats grabbed them from behind.  
  
" So you thought you could get me from behind?" came a sophisticated yet mocking voice.  
  
" How dare you use us as play toys and drag our kittens along!" Demeter yelled, her voice filled with hatred.  
  
" Now is that anyway to repay me for those nights of heated passion?" he asked lifting her eyes to meet his.  
  
" Don't you dare go there ,you bastard!" Bomb yelled her voice also filled with as much if not more hatred.  
  
" Same with you , my ginger fire." he said moving towards her a gently touching her cheek. She snapped at him.  
  
" Is that anyway to treat your host?" he said mockingly wagging a paw in front of them.  
  
"Only if he's a BASTARD like you!" Dem screamed losing all her self- control.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
When Munk and the rest of the search party arrived at Mac's lair they were ready to barge in but Munku stopped them.  
  
" Macavity must have known we'd come to rescue them so he probably put guards at the front door hoping to prolong our entrance," he said facing the group," let's find a window that might be lest conspicuous." They split up into two groups to find the right window. Whoever found one was supposed to send a messenger cat to the other group.  
  
Adonis was the first to see the rescue team. He yelled for the others and they all pounded on the window and yelled at the top of they lungs.* which means they produced a really high pitched sound* Tugger and Munku ran to their kittens. They burst open the window and were immediately clobbered by kittens. They laughed and rolled around for a while but them stopped .  
  
" We're are your mothers?" Munku asked his kittens looking very serious.  
  
"Yeah," Tugger added putting on an uncharacteristicly serious face.  
  
" They said they wanted to go find our host and they left," Aphrodite said looking up at her father with big innocent eyes.  
  
" Are you gonna go find them dad?" Socrates asked bouncing around," can I come too?"  
  
" No it's too dangerous," Tugger said putting his son down and moving towards the door,  
  
"if he's harmed one hair on Bomb's head he's a dead cat."  
  
" Ditto for Dem," Munku said in a quite, dangerous, voice also putting his kittens gently back on the floor. With that the two toms left the rest of the rescue party there with the kittens.  
  
" Ahhh man!" Alonzo moaned," I didn't think kittensitting was part of the job!"  
  
" It could be alot worse," Plato said knowlegably.  
  
" How?"  
  
"Pouncival could be with us."  
  
" Good point!"  
  
Giggles from the kitten except from Sock, he really admires Pouncival.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Update on Dem and Bomb. Macavity has them both chained to a wall and they can't move. They strained against the chains but they were too strong. Mac now had a red hot poker in his paw. This is too much like my dream! Dem thought desperately.  
  
" What are you going to do?" Bomb asked, after she thought stupid question of the millennia! He's not going to tell.  
  
' Now if I told you that were would the surprise be?"he said silkily moving towards her," this will hurt only, a lot." Bomb's thoughts: am I good, I'm good. Tugger is sexy, I mean back to problem right now...Dem's thoughts: We're gonna die! If he lays one paw on my kittens I'll personally come back from the Heavyside Layer and kill him with my bare claws! I miss Munku! Mac's ass is grass once Munk gets here!  
  
Just then Macavity burned 3 identical marks into both queen's shoulder. They cried out in pain*you would have too!* First Bomb then Dem. Their cries echoed down the halls and reached the ears of a silver tabby and a sleek Maine Coon * with a fluffy mane!*.  
  
" What has that bastard done to them now?" Tugger yelled in rage while sprinting down the hall towards the cries.  
  
" If Dem's in pain Macavity's a very dead cat!" Munk yelled , his eyes filled with hatred and * for once!* losing his cool. They burst into the room that Macavity had their mates captive in while he was burning the last mark into Dem's shoulder. When Munku saw this his eyes went red with fury.* of the deepest kind* So did Tugger's. they knocked the hot poker out of his paw and started taring him limb from limb. They left him heavily bleeding and unconscious on the floor. They ran to their queens hugging them, kissing them and checking their wounds.* apart from the obvious* When they found the keys the unlocked Bomb and Dem's chains and bolted of towards their kittens. Bomb and Dem from the minute they stepped into the room where surrounded by kittens, toms and Rumpleteazer. They ran out of the hell hall. Mungo and Rumple had Socrates and Faith, Alonzo had Hope * she was making goo goo eyes up at him* Munku had Bilberry, Dem had Aphrodite and Bomb had Adonis. They had almost made it to the safety of the Junkyard when some of Macavity's henchcats jumped out in front of them. It was Bomb and Dem's turn to have furious red eyes. The kittens that they were holding were handed over to their fathers and then the queens attacked with such ferocity that the rest of the party stood slack-jawed , totally speechless.  
  
The henchcats ran off after about 2 minutes flat. * those that could run* those that couldn't run were carried off by their comrades Bomb and Dem's chests were heaving but they had evil grins on their faces. Their deadly claws still extended.  
  
" WOW!" Socrates cried," that was amazing mom!"  
  
" Thank you Sock," Dem said back to her usual calm self," well are you lovely cats ready to go home?"  
  
'Huh? oh yeah let's go," Munku said snapping back into reality.  
  
When they entered they were greeted by every Jellicle in the Junkyard.  
  
"It's good to be home," Dem said leaning on Munku, " where I don't have to worry about Macavity."  
  
But back at the ginger cat's lair the evil master mind was making a full recovery and plotting a brand new plan for revenge on those damn Jellicles.  
  
THE END 


End file.
